I Thought She Knew
by Sango-Chan2
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets engaged to Houjo? What will our favorite little dog demon do? CHAPTER 5 UP! (complete)
1. Inu Yasha's Heartbreak

A/N: okies, this is a story I wrote when I was VERY bored so um yea. Kagome gets engaged to Houjo, Sango's pregnant, Naraku's dead, and Inu Yasha is suffering heart break. Please R/R!  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and struggled tears behind his gold-amber eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. Kagome left him. Forever. She hadn't gone back to her world for another test like she usually did. She was never coming back. The Shikon no Tama was complete. She was totally out of school and…this is what hurt Inu Yasha the most…engaged to Houjo.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
1 Inu Yasha whistled on happily as he walked. Today, he was going to tell Kagome his feelings towards her. He sat down at an unusual spot. It was on a mossy rock next to an old, wooden well known to hold the remains of demons. It was also the portal to Kagome's world. She had gone back to something she described as "college graduation". Anyway, Inu Yasha waited. Finally, she appeared. She looked so happy.  
  
2 "Inu Yasha!" she cried happily.  
  
3 Inu Yasha hid a smile. He first wanted everything perfectly normal.  
  
4 "You're finally back, wench," he grumbled nonchalantly.  
  
5 Kagome glared at him, then smiled. "You should be happy, I'll soon be out of your hair," she said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
6 One of Inu Yasha's ears pricked up. "Oh?" he asked.  
  
7 Kagome's eyes glowed as she picked up one hand. There was a diamond ring on it. Inu Yasha cocked his head.  
  
8 "Oh yeah, I forgot what time I'm in. If a girl has a ring on her fourth finger that has a diamond, it means they're engaged!" she cried.  
  
9 Inu Yasha's heart sank. He was silent for a while. "T-to who?" he croaked.  
  
10 Kagome smiled. "To Houjo-kun."  
  
11 ~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Fuck you, you, bastard," he grumbled to himself. He couldn't hide it. He loved her and she left him. The tears fell. They wouldn't stop.  
  
What our favorite little dog demon didn't know was that he was being watched. Miroku fidgeted uncomfortably. Inu Yasha was in pain. He looked down at his pregnant wife. Her eyes, too, were filled with concern. He carefully lid his hand passed her giant boomerang she now only carried around for protection. She looked up at him.  
  
"I feel sorry for him," she choked.  
  
"Me too, Sango-chan…me too…"  
  
She turned away. "I just wish there were some way to help…" she stopped abruptly. She pounded her fist into her hand. "I got it!" She said. She leaned over to him and started to whisper very fast. Miroku blinked and nodded,  
  
"One problem, dear," he commented.  
  
"Oh?" she asked, "and what would that be?"  
  
"How are we supposed to get to her world?"  
  
Sango grinned. She held up a diamond shard. Miroku looked closer. A Shikon Shard? Miroku's eyes bugged out and Sango smiled.  
  
Before Kagome left for her college graduation, they completed the Shikon no Tama. Kagome was the one to make the wish. She wished the Jewel would shatter into a million pieces; each of her new friends had shards. Inu Yasha, however, got the rest. Because of this, Naraku was there in a second. It was the perfect trap and because of Naraku's greed, he was killed by Inu Yasha's own claws.  
  
"With this," Sango said, "we can go to Kagome's time through the well."  
  
Miroku held his own two up. "I completely forgot about these," he said happily. The jewel shone brightly in the pale moon's light.  
  
A/N: loved it? Hated it? If you're for IY and KH, don't worry, I'm getting there! I'll continue once I get at LEAST 10 reviews! And they can't all be from the same person! 


	2. Sango and Miroku's surprise

A/N: … okay, I thought if I didn't continue this fic, lotsa people would kill me… anyhow, here is chapter 2!  
  
Sango and Miroku walked to the old well and looked down.  
  
"It looks pretty deep," Sango commented.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Aw, Sango-chan can't be scared now, could she?" he teased.  
  
PLONK! Down went Sango's boomerang. Miroku's eyes went into swirls. There was a rustling in the bush behind them. Sango whipped around and threw her boomerang again.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
BAM!  
  
The sound of the boomerang collided with something hard rang into the dark night. Following that was the sound of something falling. Miroku snapped out of his daze and followed Sango into the bushes. He jerked the leaves away and gasped at what he saw. Sango gaped.  
  
"SHIPPOU!" she cried. Indeed, there was little Shippou-chan with a big lump in his head. He had changed over the past six years. He now looked like your average middles-schooler with ears and a tail. At the moment, he was unconscious with Sango's boomerang two feet away. Sango went to retrieve it while Miroku tried to revive Shippou.  
  
"Oi, Shippou…Shippou!" he hissed. No response. Miroku sighed. "Shippou, the woods are on fire," he said calmly. THAT woke Shippou up.  
  
"Aah!" he cried surprised. He blinked a couple of seconds. "Miroku?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Welcome back, Shippou."  
  
Shippou blinked. "You need a haircut."  
  
Miroku blinked. He turned to where Sango was standing. "We should go"  
  
Sango nodded. She picked up her boomerang. They were about to leave when Sango turned around. "Shippou, aren't you coming?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Kagome-chan's time, baka."  
  
"Oh, sure, but why?"  
  
Sango bent over and hissed her plan to him. Shippou listened intently until she was done and he nodded.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Now,"  
  
Shippou rocked back and forth for a while, thinking. "Alright then,"  
  
Sango smiled. She reached under her sleeve and pulled out one of here two shards. Shippou and Miroku followed suit and the trio jumped through the well.  
  
A twenty-four year-old Kagome Higurashi sat in her desk at her home. She stared at a picture of herself, Inu Yasha, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Lady Kayede, and the two newlyweds, Miroku and Sango. She missed them. Of what she had heard the last time she visited, Sango was pregnant. She put the Picture frame down and stroked the side of a particular dog- demon's face (A/N: I said it was an IY and KH fic so it's NOT Sesshoumaru! Get your mind out of the gutter, people!). A single tear fell on the face.  
  
"Inu Yasha…"  
  
Shippou jumped out of the well. He was followed by Miroku who stopped short and carefully lifted Sango up.  
  
She glared at him. "Just because I'm pregnant, I haven't turned to glass!"  
  
Miroku smiled. "I just want to make sure my wife and my future child will be okay," he replied.  
  
Shippou rolled his eyes. "Oh, bother." He regained his posture. "Let's go find Souta, if you two would please stop making goo-goo eyes at each other..."  
  
Sango and Miroku shot daggers at him. Miroku gripped his staff and Sango started to unhook her boomerang. That was Shippou's cue to shut up.  
  
The trio made their way through the door. They looked down and saw the shoes of Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were gone so that meant they weren't home. They saw Souta's and Kagome's were, though. They made their way up the stairs. They peered into Kagome's room and saw she fell asleep on her desk. They passed her room through the hall and went to a closed door. They opened the door and stepped inside. Souta was now probably about in high school. He was sitting at his desk and was doing homework. He looked up when he heard the door click shut. His eyes bugged out.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?" he demanded. He wasn't mad, just surprised.  
  
"Sh!" Sango hissed. "Your sister's asleep!"  
  
Miroku stood up to his full height. "we need your help" he whispered.  
  
A/N: okay, that was chapter two! I'll try to continue as soon as I can! 


	3. Souta's agreement

A/N: HA HA!! Writer's block thought it got the best of me, but I'LL SHOW IT NEVER TO MESS WITH MY STORIES EVER AGAIN!!! *throws back head and cackles evilly* *sigh* BEHOLD! *drumroll* CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Souta blinked, confused.  
  
"What do you want me to help you with?"  
  
Sango carefully walked across the room and sat on his bed. "We heard from Kagome that you and your friends had started a band…" she began.  
  
"We would like it if you could help Inu Yasha…" Miroku continued.  
  
"Write a song to show how he feels for your sister." Shippou finished.  
  
Souta blinked. "Is that all?"  
  
The trio nod.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because Inu Yasha is our beloved friend, we love him very much, and he is suffering heartbreak?" Shippou said sarcastically.  
  
Souta blinked. "Why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"Because I just thought of that plan last night," Sango replied.  
  
Souta leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He thought for a few seconds. His eyes opened.  
  
"Why not? Besides, I don't like Houjo. He's too…naive. He doesn't deserve my sister," he said smiling. "Besides, I still think Inu Yasha's the coolest!" Souta said.  
  
The trio facefault.  
  
Miroku stood up and walked over to Souta. He placed his hand on top of his head. "Souta, my friend," he said, "you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Souta grinned. "Miroku?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering since I'm doing you a favor, you do one for me."  
  
Miroku's ears pricked up. "Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
Souta smiled. "Get a haircut."  
  
A/N: OK, I know I promised longer chapters but writer's block just hit me again. I'm open to any suggestions!! Email me at: melodylee_95120@yahoo.com for any comments! Or, you can just review. 


	4. Memories

A/N: I FINALLY did the next chapter!!!!!!! Writers' block...AGAIN!!  
  
Souta blinked at the old well.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Why would my wife and I lie?"  
  
"It's just ridiculous that this old well could be the portal to another time."  
  
"Didn't your sister tell you about the well?"  
  
"Well, Sango-san, yes, once or twice but I always thought she was lying cuz when I tried to go in before, it didn't work."  
  
"Let's just go," Shippou grumbled impatiently.  
  
"Right"  
  
Sango gave one of her two Shikon fragments to Souta.  
  
"You need just one shard to be able to go through the well," she explained.  
  
Souta looked at it and accepted it with his hand and a nod. She put it in his hand and they jumped through the well.  
  
Inu Yasha had cried himself to sleep before and now he was still moping in his tree. He stared at the hole in the tree that would always be there and memories started to come back to him...  
  
~*~Flashback (IY's POV)~*~  
  
I opened my eyes to the sound of a "KYA" from ahead. I saw what seemed to be a girl in some rather strange clothing. She turned around and I gasped at what I saw.  
  
Kikyou...  
  
I blinked. She just dodged a centipede jourou and was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell did she think she was doing?" I wondered inside my head. I finally called out to her.  
  
"What are you doing with that wimpy Centipede Jourou opponent of yours?"  
  
She turned to look at me. "Eh...?" she asked. "Y...you are...?"  
  
I scoffed at her. She had grown weak. "Settle this with a single blow, Kikyou. Like when you killed me.  
  
Her expression was totally clueless. "`Kikyou'...What are you saying, my name is..."  
  
I interrupted her. "It comes."  
  
Again, clueless face comes. "Eh..." She turns to look at what I was talking about and down came the centipede clinging onto the girl. "Kyaa!"  
  
Suddenly some ropes came down with spears at the ends and caught onto the Centipede. There were several villagers with the ropes and pulling.  
  
"Alright!" one yelled.  
  
"Pull!" cried another.  
  
"Sa...saved..." the girl mumbled.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Kikyou had gotten so weak. The girl turned to look at me...correction. She turned to GLARE at me.  
  
"Heh, what a disgrace, Kikyou..."  
  
"Why you..." she said angrily. "You're mistaking me for someone else, I'm not this Kikyou person..."  
  
I snorted. "Jeez." What was she talking about? "Go stuff it! No other girl smells that disgusting except..." I paused. I sniffed. "Hm? Kikyou is...not you..."  
  
She looked angry. She pointed to herself with her thumb. "You got it!? My name is KA-GO-ME!"  
  
I rolled my eyes to hide my mistake. "Kikyou is more intelligent looking...A beauty."  
  
She looked angrier. "Wha..."  
  
A/N: sorry, this could be a LONG day, so I'll just cut to the chase.  
  
The Centipede grabbed Kagome. She screamed and grabbed the closest thing which...unfortunately was my hair.  
  
"Let-go-of-me!" she screamed at the jourou.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow leggo!" I snapped at her.  
  
A/N: yaddy yadda yadda...  
  
There is Inu Yasha and Kagome squeezed together in the tree by the centipede.  
  
"Don't take me lightly, Centipede Jourou. When I fight seriously, a bitch like you is just a small-fry." I said to her.  
  
"You've had that big attitude since earlier, but...are you strong?"  
  
I chose to say nothing about that. I watched as the Centipede licked up the jewel.  
  
"Stay there and sulk while I do this..." it hissed.  
  
"Ah, shit," I cursed. In the back, the villagers murmured to one another. I watched in terror as the arms of the Centipede flew back to it and connected. The Centipede's skin started to rip. The skin completely fell off and there it was in its true form. It was just plain hideous.  
  
"How wonderful...My power is back to full..." she hissed.  
  
"It's de...delighted!?" Kagome cried in disbelief.  
  
The Centipede's body curled tighter and tighter around us and the tree. I had to do something but I was still sealed.  
  
"Oi." I snapped at her. "This arrow...Can you get it out!?"  
  
"Eh!?" she cried. She looked up and tried to get it.  
  
"You must not pull it out!!" a voice from behind yelled. "That arrow is Inu Yasha's seal...That demon must not be freed." The speaker said. We turned to see this old lady in priestess clothing. I blew up.  
  
"Are you half-awake, babaa (old lady)!? Do you want to become centipede bait!? If that thing completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama...It's the end!!" I turned back to the girl Kagome. "How about it girl!! Do you want to die here with me!?"  
  
She looked completely confused. She finally reached up, grabbed the arrow and yelled as she pulled: "Revive, Inu Yasha!!"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
A/N: WAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! 


	5. Kagome's realization

I Thought She Knew  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Souta, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango carefully climbed out of the well, one at a time, in that order. Souta and Miroku both helped Sango out, even with all the daggers she shot them. They walked around, looking for Inu Yasha. They found him in his tree but his golden eyes were…empty. They had lost their light, their life. They just looked…dead. Souta cleared his throat.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" he yelled to him.  
  
Inu Yasha's head slowly turned. "…Souta…?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Get down!! We need to talk!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes opened to the sound of the phone. She heard music from Souta's room so that meant he was practicing with his band and couldn't hear the phone so she groggily picked it up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi…" she grumbled. (A/N: For those who don't know, "Moshi- moshi" the Japanese way of answering the phone.)  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, hi, mom."  
  
"I just called to say that Grandpa and I have decided to stay at Kasumi's place for a day or so. You and Souta can handle yourselves, right?"  
  
"Of course, mom."  
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!"  
  
With that, her mother hung up. Kagome sighed and decided to tell Souta mom called. She walked to Souta's room. He heard them play a sour note and she winced. She pressed her ear against the door. She heard her brother talking.  
  
(A/N: Sorri, forgive me. I'm tired and lazy.)  
  
Souta: Hiroshi, you played it wrong!  
  
Hiroshi: Sorry, got distracted.  
  
??? : Let's go again…  
  
Kagome cocked her head. She recognized it from somewhere. He wasn't part of the band, but she knew she heard that voice somewhere before.  
  
Kagome had to know. Was it Inu Yasha's voice she just heard? She banged on the door.  
  
"Souta! Open this door right now!!!!!!!!" she tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. She stumbled through and saw each of the band members.  
  
There were: the blinking Hiroshi, the surprised Souta, the staring Daisuke, and a new member. He had dark hair pulled under a blue baseball cap and dark green eyes. The new member blinked.  
  
"Hello?" he mumbled.  
  
"Who…" Kagome began, but she never finished her sentence since Souta cut in.  
  
"'Nichan, I would like you to meet the newest member of our band. His name is…" Souta stopped where he was. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped as they looked at Souta, who chuckled nervously. "Sorry, you're so new, I forgot your name!"  
  
The new guy face faults. He straightened back up. "I'm…" he stopped and thought. "Tatewaki. Inu Tatewaki," he said giving a small smile.  
  
Kagome blinked. The name meant: to bring the sword. Memories flashed back about Inu Yasha again and his sword, the Tetsusaiga. "Well, it was nice to meet you…" Kagome muttered as she left.  
  
"Tatewaki's" heart nearly shattered as Kagome's expression was contorted in pain.  
  
"Kagome…" he whispered but only he knew what he just said. He removed his hat and his ears popped out. For her, he cut his hair to the modern style and parted it to the side. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his ears. He got contact lenses to change his eye color but it took some coaxing. He also allowed his hair dyed. Inu Yasha hated lying to Kagome like that.  
  
"Gomen-nasai…." He murmured to himself.  
  
Kagome sat in the front row of the giant stadium. She wasn't alone. There were hundreds of people, mainly girls, screaming their lungs out. It was her little brother's first concert and he wanted her to be there. She couldn't believe she had come so close to seeing Inu Yasha…but she blew it.  
  
She was about to cry but a hand was laid on hers. She turned to the eyes of Houjo. She didn't know why she accepted his proposal. They were SUPPOSED to be good friends and nothing more.  
  
The singing suddenly ended. Souta went up to the microphone.  
  
"Our next song isn't sung by us, but a very gifted addition to our group. Please give a warm welcome to Inu Tatewaki!"  
  
The crowd went wild as what the girls in the group called a "hotty" walked on stage.  
  
"She was my once in a lifetime,  
  
Happy ending come true,  
  
I guess I should have told her,  
  
I thought she knew,  
  
Kagome listened with full attention. There was something familiar about him…  
  
"She said I took her for granted,  
  
That's the last thing I would do-  
  
Whoah, I'll never understand it,  
  
I thought she knew-  
  
Souta and the others echoed after him. Tatewaki put all his hurt emotions into the next line.  
  
"I thought she knew my world revolved around her,  
  
My love like burned for her alone…  
  
But she couldn't see the flame…  
  
Only myself to blame,  
  
I should have known…  
  
I should have known.  
  
Kagome took in every word he sang. It somewhat sounded like her and Inu Yasha's situation.  
  
"A heartful of words left unspoken,  
  
Now that we're through,  
  
I tell my soul to have this silence broken,  
  
Oh, I thought she knew,  
  
I thought she knew,  
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her,  
  
My love like burned for her alone,  
  
But she couldn't see the flame,  
  
Only myself to blame,  
  
I should have known…  
  
I should have known…  
  
Tatewaki almost choked on his words. The pain was too unbearable.  
  
"She was my once in a lifetime----  
  
Happy ending come true,  
  
Oh, I guess I should have told her,  
  
But I thought she knew.  
  
Souta and his friends caught every note in repeat.  
  
"I-I thought she knew…  
  
I thought she knew…  
  
*Souta and friends repeat*  
  
Silence went on for a few seconds before:  
  
"Oh, I thought…  
  
That she-  
  
Knew."  
  
His last note clung on until he let go. Everyone went wild as they cheered. Kagome then realized she had begun to cry. Houjo looked at her with sympathy. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Houjo, my heart belongs with someone else."  
  
She didn't need to say so. He already knew. He held his hand out to her. Kagome looked at it, and understood. She slipped her ring off and gave it back. Houjo suddenly hugged her and she hugged back.  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome whispered in his ear.  
  
Inu Yasha walked out. He had sunglasses on and his head was covered. Eh was going back through the well. Kagome was there, but she didn't do anything. All of that training Souta had given to Inu Yasha had gone to waste. He didn't notice he bumped into a young woman.  
  
"Gomen…" he mumbled gruffly as he pulled her up.  
  
The girl held on to him and hugged him. Inu Yasha recognized that scent…  
  
"Kagome…" he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I should have known…"  
  
"It's alright, you love Houjo. I'm just a piece of worthless dirt."  
  
"No, you're wrong, baka. I gave up my engagement. I gave Houjo back the ring. Our engagement's over. I love you, not him."  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had to be a dream.  
  
"No dream, Inu Yasha," she whispered, as if she could read his mind. "It's reality."  
  
  
  
A/N: Longest chapter, neh? I'm done, now no more flames for not including IY/Kag, Yay for me!!! Until my next story!!!  
  
-Yuki-san 


End file.
